Ginny's Missing
by Byron
Summary: Harry wakes up to find Ginny's missing. Ron, Hermoine, and Harry go on a search for her.
1. Ginny's Missing

The Dream   
  
Harry woke up in bed in a cold sweat. He looked around the dorm and saw everyone asleep. He had just had a dream of Ginny (his girlfriend) being killed by Vo... He who should not be named. Hermoine ran into the room screaming.  
"HARRY! GINNY'S MISSING!!!!"  
Harry looked at Hermoine with a confused look.   
"I'M NOT JOKING! SHE'S GONE!!!!!!"  
Obviously she was telling the truth. Then she just broke down in tears in the middle of the boy dorm. Ron woke up and saw Hermoine crying. He walked over to her and tried to comfort her and failed. She just tried to knock him away. Harry ran down the stairs and used a spell that could find a person immediately. No luck. Harry ran out of the castle followed by Ron and Hermoine still in tears. Shortly Mrs. Norris found them. They got to the Forbidden Forest were they heard screams for Harry to come help.  
"HARRY!!! HELP...." that's all they heard then saw a green flash.   
To be continued.........   



	2. The search continues

Ginny's Missing!   
Part 2  
When we last left off on our "little adventure", Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are trying to find Ginny. (Just read ok! *I'll use He who should not be named in here alot!) (hi real name)  
  
They saw a green flash again... then thesaw the dark mark. Harry knew that ment trouble. Hermoine started to cry even more as this happened. Harry ran in to find out if it was Voldemort. He ran and ran as much as he could be he saw no sign or felt no sign of Voldemort around. Ron was calling after Harry:  
"Harry are you crazy!!! Voldemort could..." nothing but silence.   
Another green flash.. it was Ron this time. Hermoine screamed in the distance.  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her tears echoed throughout the forest.   
Then he saw him... in thick black robes, his evil smile his rotting teeth...  
"It's... it's..."  
To be continued 


	3. The Nightmare Ends

The Battle  
By: Byron  
  
This is the conclusion of our little adventure. So, read on. Thanx and please R/R!!  
  
"It's.... Prof. Snape?!?!?" Harry said with confusion.  
"Yes Mr. Potter its me. Surprised?" He said with a wide grin on his face.  
"Well, in a way yes, and in a way no!" Harry said getting his wand out.  
"So, you want to fight me? Do you think you can beat me?" He said laughing.  
"Well, how about we find out!" Harry yelled as Snape took out his wand.  
"WELL, LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE A DEMENTOR'S KISS!" Snape shouted.  
Snape's wand was out and ready for this.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as he knocked Snape's wand out of hand.  
"You little brat! How dare you!" Snape shouted as he saw Hermoine come up behind Harry.   
"Hermoine! What are doing here?!?!" Harry asked shaking.  
"I'm a friend, I need to help you." Hermoine said almost out of tears.   
"Awww how sweet... YEA RIGHT!" Snape said with a look of disgust.   
"Ready Hermoine for the spell we used in our 3rd year?" Harry asked knowing she was.  
"Yes, let's end this!" Hermoine said showing a side of her self never seen before.  
"Hmm... I remember this, I won't be affected!" Snape said grounded on his feet.  
Hermoine and Harry started thinking happy thoughts.  
"Ginny will comes back after this, Ron will come back.. I can do this!" Harry thought in his mind.  
"Ron, oh Ron you will come back, so will Ginny!" Hermoine was thinking to her self.   
Harry's wand started to spark with a silver glow as he was thinking more and more of Ginny coming back.  
"Ex.. Ex.. Expecto.... Expecto Pa.. Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as he saw Snape freeze.   
"Expecto Patronum!" Hermoine said with a pink spark coming out of her wand.  
The two wand started to make a mist that turned a pinkish silver as Snape gave out a scream that was un-earthly to human ears.  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY ME!!!" Snape screamed as Harry and Hermoine fell to the ground.   
Snape had fallen and disappeared. Ginny and Ron arose and found Harry and Hermoine. They picked them up and took them to the nurse.   
*********** The next day***************  
"The nightmare is over, I knew there was something strange about Snape." Ginny said as Harry awoke from his slumber.  
"I know, who ever knew he was dementor." Ron said as Hermoine woke up.  
They saw them wake up and went over to them.  
"Oh Harry! I thought I had lost you!" Ginny said in tears.  
"It's alright, I'm here." Harry said comforting her.  
"Hermoine, your okay!" Ron said almost in tears.  
"At least your alive Ron!" Hermoine said in tears.  
"The nightmare is over!" They all shouted together.  
  
The end.   
*** You like? Please let me know! R/R!  



End file.
